meeting old self again
by unicornboo
Summary: Luke comes back to England and bumps in to Clive. They have feeling towards each other. CliveXluke.


**hayyyyy! I'll apologise in advance, this is not the best story that I have written. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

Ever since Clive left prison, he took on the persona of Luke triton. He even stayed at the professors house, so everyone believed him. To him Clive dove did not exist any more... Until...

Clive was walking down the busy streets of London. He was not paying attention to where he was going because he walked into some one. He and the person fell to the ground.

'I'm sorry.'

'Oh no it was all my fault.'

Apologues went on for serval minutes before either of them looked at each other. They both gasped.

'Clive?'

'Luke?'

They both jumped up and hugged each other. Clive then took a moment to look at Luke. He noticed that the boy was identical to himself. The only thing that pulled them apart was the fact that Luke still wore a paler shae of blue to Clive.

Both boys went to the nearest place to get a drink. That happened to be a pub. Clive was quite surprised when Luke ordered the same beverage as him.

'Luke don't you want coke or something? Aren't you a little too young for beer?'

Luke sniggered at Clive.

'Your a bit naïve. I'm 24. Only four years younger than you. I can't stay young forever.'

With that boy boys picked up their drinks and paid.

When drinking they talked about what has happened in the last couple of years. When the topic came to how Clive is loved by the people of london again, he told Luke something very important.

'Luke, ever since I have come out of jail, I have not been Clive dove. I took on your persona, pretending that you had come back to England. This is so I don't get the hatred I deserve. Please call me Luke, like we did in future London, please.'

Luke decided that it was for the best if he called Clive that in public. He stared down at his empty beer mug.

'Common kid, let's take you back home.'

Clive was already up and was waiting for Luke. Luke stood up and followed him.

* * *

Several hours later the professor came home with flora. She had just been on a horrific date, so she had mascara all down her face. Both of them walked through the door. 'Luke' greeted them both. He then ran upstairs, saying that he needed to get ready for dinner.

'Dinners ready!'

'Luke's' voice called to flora and the professor from the kitchen. They both walked in to find 'Luke' laying the table.

'How did up do that? I saw you just go upstairs.'

'I don't know what you mean flora.'

'Luke' sniggered. He knew exactly what she meant. The professor had a calculating look on his face. 'Luke' knew that he had solved the puzzle already.

During the meal, the professor kept asking the 'Luke' that was there, questions that only Clive would know. But 'Luke' being one step a head of the professor, could answer his questions flawlessly. For this was Clive eating with them.

After the meal was done, the professor excused himself and proceeded upstairs. He knew what 'Luke' was up to, but to be sure, he had to find the other 'Luke'. The professor searched the whole of upstairs, but could not find any evidence of that 'Luke' was in the house.

He went back downstairs. 'Luke' left his hiding spot, trying not to laugh.

The evening carried on with 'Luke' magically appearing in different places. Both flora and the professor were quite perplexed by how he was doing it.

When both boys decided to reveal their secrets, they both offered flora and the professor a cup of tea at the same time. It took them a couple of seconds for them to realise. When they did they both jumped up and hugged both boys. Flora and the professor did not know which Luke was which. Everyone was laughing at the trick that was played. Big Luke looked over at Luke. Something inside of him clicked. From looking at Luke he was feeling a new feeling. He tried to ignore it for now, but he knew that he couldn't keep it away.

Luke looked at Clive, feeling the same.

* * *

It took an hour for the real Luke to explain his journey to everyone there. He even explained how he bumped in to Clive.

They talked late in to the night. When it reached midnight Luke decided to go to his new house. He bought a house down the road from the layton house.

He borrowed a sleeping bag and pillow from the professor, because there was nothing in his house. To be honest he had not been inside his house yet.

The professor kept trying to persuade Luke to sleep at his house for the night, but Luke would not listen. Clive then stepped in. He offered to keep Luke company at his new house. Layton reluctantly agreed.

Both boys walked silently to Luke's house. When they walked in it was very dark. There was no furniture in the house, but there were carpets down. Clive and Luke climbed the stairs and went in to one of the bedrooms.

Both boys rolled out their sleeping bags and lay down in them. An hour later Luke was still awake.

'Clive?'

'Yeah?'

'I was going to ask if you were awake, but you have answered that.'

'Yeah I think I kinda did. Want anything else?'

'Are you cold?'

'Yeah why?'

Clive suddenly felt something against him.

'I can't be bothered to figure it how the boiler works, so I'll have to cuddle up to you.'

Clive smiled at the thought. He heard Luke yawn. He felt pretty tired now, so he kissed Luke on the nose and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Luke woke Clive up with a kiss. Clive stirred and got up. He then remembered the kiss he gave Luke the previous night. He decided to confront the boy while getting dressed. Both boys had the same clothes, but in a different shade of blue.

'Umm Luke?'

'Yeah, what?'

'Know the umm, wake up this morning... What's your opinion on it?'

'Oh what the kiss? Yeah well since you kissed me last night I decided to see what would happen if I greeted you with it this morning.'

'Ah, okay. So... Do you have feelings on me?'

Luke was nearly dressed, he was putting on his tie. But at Clive's comment he stopped.

'I'll tell you if you answer the question first.'

Clive had his tie in his hand. He walked over to Luke, put the tie around his neck and drew him in close.

'Luke I do believe that I may love you.'

'May? That's a bit unreliable. I mean, I want to be in a serious relationship. Not one that may work.'

Clive looked in to Luke's eyes.

'Did I say may? Well silly me. I love you. I don't really care that I only re-met you yesterday.'

'Well that changes everything dove.'

Clive kissed Luke passionately on the lips.

After a while they pulled apart. Both boys were blushing quite a bit.

'Clive I know you love me and all, but I do believe that we are needed for breakfast at the professors.'

Clive smirked. He then grabbed his tie and put it on. Now both boys were ready for breakfast.

* * *

A couple of days later it was decided that Clive would live with Luke. This is so that Luke would have company at his new house. Both boys didn't say about their new found relationship to anyone.

Both boys decided to buy some paint. Then they could make there house feel more homely.

In the diy store, the person on the checkout was amazed that there were two Luke's. After asking the younger Luke many questions, he allowed the boys to continue home.

When the boys were at home, they started to paint right away. After a while they started to get bored, so flicking paint at each other was their way of fun.

After being covered in paint, the door bell sounded. It was flora and the professor in old clothes. Both of them wanted to help, but were surprised to see the state that Luke and live were in.

It then dawned on both Luke and Clive that they should have worn old clothes instead of their normal clothes.

The professor pulled his hat over his eyes. Then Clive grabbed the professors hat and hid it.

'Your not painting with your hat on! We'll get paint on it!'

The professor raised an eyebrow.

'We'll get paint on it? Clive at you suggesting that you and the others want to paint me?'

'Wow professor you famous intuition strikes again.'

Luke was sneaking up behind the professor with a paint brush.

'Hay! Professor!'

The professor turned around. As soon as he did this, Luke lifted the paint brush and brushed it down his face. The professor, in astonishment, fell over backwards. He landed on the side of a pot of paint. The paint flicked up and covered a giggling flora. Flora squealed and ran to the door, but she ended up tripping over the professor. She landed on top of him, with her face in a different pot of paint.

Luke and Clive were bent over gasping for breath, due to how much they were laughing.

Flora climbed off the professor and helped him up. She playfully hit the boys in the arm before dragging the professor with her to the bathroom. She called out to the boys as she was leaving.

'We'll clean up after your stupid joke and start painting another room. Then some walls may be painted today.'

Luke and Clive were still laughing. They caught each others eye. Both stopped laughing and just looked deeply in to the others eyes. Suddenly they started to kiss each other passionately.

'Just needed to- oh!'

Clive and Luke broke apart. They both saw flora looking shocked at the door. Everyone stood there. Nothing moved.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry'

Flora kept repeating her apology to the boys. She turned to leave, but both boys grabbed her and tackled her to the floor.

'Don't tell the professor. He doesn't need to know yet.'

The professor had tided himself up. Finally his skin was free of paint.

He walked in go the room that he and flora was going to work on. He noticed that all the paint brushes were in the room with the boys in.

'Flora, darling. Could you possibly go and get some paint brushes?'

Flora nodded and quickly walked off to get them.

While she was doing this, the professor started to open the paint tin's.

He could hear flora apologising in the other room, so he went and investigated what was going on.

The professor arrived in the door frame when he herd the boys tell flora that she should keep some price of information away from him.

'What do I need not to know?'

Flora, Clive and Luke looked up at the professor.

'Ummm...'

Luke and Clive glanced at each other. For once in their lives they didn't have a quick, witty response.

'Clive and Luke were kissing!'

Flora bursted out. Both Luke and Clive looked furiously at flora.

'Flora why don't you act like a lady and do what a man tells you to do!'

Flora shrank back from Clive's shouting.

'Clive, a gentleman never shouts at a lady. Flora thank you for telling me-

'Professor, shouldn't a lady do what is requested of her?'

'Well, A gentleman shouldn't put a lady in an uncomfortable situation.'

'But...'

Flora and Luke watched the debate between the professor and Clive.

'Flora why tell?'

'Sorry Luke. But what was going on?'

'Well, its hard to explain, but me and Clive... We love each other.'

'Okay... Wasn't hard to explain... Why kiss right then?'

'Heat of the moment.'

Luke stood up and helped flora up. He stood in between the professor and Clive.

'Right, you two. Your debate is interesting, but its irrelevant. Professor, me and Clive love each other.'

Silence filled the room. The debate stopped.

Clive looked at Luke.

Flora looked at Luke.

Luke looked at the floor.

The professor looked between Luke and Clive.

After a while the professor decided to speak to Luke.

'Why did you want to keep that away from me?'

'Dunno. So do you accept us?'

'Yes my boy. I'm pleased that you found love!'

* * *

A couple of months later, Luke's house was finally finished. Luke and Clive were engaged and life was good for them.

They were having the professor and flora round for tea when a letter came through the letterbox.

_Dear Luke and Clive,_

_I would have gone to the professor, but I knew that you two may be able to help me more. A couple of weeks ago..._

Luke read out the whole letter. It was decided that everyone would go and solve the mystery, just like the old times. But this time Luke had someone new that he would love and rely on.

Luke loved the past, but he found the future to be more exciting.

His future with Clive.


End file.
